List of Quotes - Pai Chan
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Pai Chan. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Pai Chan Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Akira': One should never harm others, nor themselves, in the face of anger. Pai: My creed! This is the guideline I live by! Kage-Maru: And it is the law of my masters! Victory *'Pai': We still don't have enough. Akira: Enough training? Kage-Maru: No. Love. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Pai': You could make a movie of this! Get some footage on that camera of yours! Jill: You mean the Genesis? Wait, does it take video too? Chris: Beats me. Should we give it a try? Victory *'Pai': It's just like a movie! Awesome gunfights and everything! Chris: This is no movie. It's a real battle, Pai. Jill: I have to admit the enemies and location are kind of cinematic. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Pai': You may both be royalty, but is your kung fu strong enough? Chrom: Kung fu? To what could she be referring? Lucina: Father, I think it's some kind of otherworldly superpower! Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Pai': I'll show you the mystical essence of Chinese martial arts! Hyaaah! Xiaoyu: Hiyaaah! Whaatchaaa! Chun-Li: Hah! Hoyah! Hiyah--Wait, are we being stereotypes? Is that it? Victory *'Pai': This might've been the most painful day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. Xiaoyu: Whoa epic burn! No wonder you're a famous actor! Chun-Li: Something about that sounds familiar, though... Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Pai': Move in an arc around your foes. That's how the Hakkesho stance work. Ciel: I see. That could come in handy against Aragami, too. Nana: If I turn on my boost, I can't do much besides zoom forward, but... Dante & Vergil Intro * Vergil: Without power, you can protect nothing. Not even yourself. Pai: Then Mizonquan would be perfect for you. Especially effective combined with Kung Fu! Dante: I don't think he's the right kind of target for your sales pitch. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Pai': Want to star in a horror movie? I could introduce you to some people. Demitri: Mwahahah. Humans would stream from theaters in terror at my fearsome countenance. Morrigan: They could save so much money on makeup and special effects! Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Pai': Behold! Haahh! The fruits of my training! Erica: Behold! Haahh! The vegetables of my cooking! Ichiro: Huh? What kind of training have you been doing, Erica?! Victory *'Erica': Phew... I think my body's used up its last reserves of custard... Pai: Your blood glucose is not strong enough! Ichiro: Nothing's ever strong enough with you, is it... Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Kazuya': To pursue real strength, you have to cast off your family, Pai. Pai: Father and son, hating each other... It's sad to see. Jin: Leave it, Pai. Nothing's gonna change between us now. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Majima': Wow, a real actress? Crazy, all these folks we're running into. Pai: My my, real Japanese gangsters. Interested in any movie offers? Kiryu: Movies? I'll pass. Don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Pai': Haseo, you really need to learn not to be so difficult. Haseo: Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Mom. Kite: Do you have something against Pai, Haseo? KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Pai': KOS-MOS, Fiora... Is your kung fu strong enough? Fiora: Kunfu? What's that? Some kind of new equipment? A gem? KOS-MOS: From the context, I suspect it is a word meaning "battle experience", Fiora. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Pai': Reiji, Xiaomu... Is your kung fu strong enough? Xiaomu: I dunno about kung fu, but I'm a huge fan of pro wrestling! Reiji: Yeah, but making me join your weird wrestle-games is getting to be a bit much... Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': Pai, are all actresses trained fighters? Pai: Yeah, lots of them are very strong. Ha! Yah! Weeehatchaa! Like that. Ryu: Ah, yeah, I know the type, trust me. Victory *'Ryu': You'd better work more on your kicks if you want to match power, Pai. Pai: But if you practice that too much, don't you risk developing cartoonishly thick legs? Ken: We, uh, have no comment on the matter. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': You can't rely on anyone else in battle! Humans are by nature solitary beings! Pai: Wow. You've got some pretty good acting chops. Sakura: I'm not sure how much of that was an act... Victory *'Sakura': Would you like to act alongside Kohran in the Imperial Theater? Pai: Sounds interesting. Leave the action scenes to me! Gemini: Aww, New York needs some kung fu action. I wanna see more rumbles in the Bronx! Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Pai': OK, "Nija in China", scene one and... Action! Hiryu: Hey, no cameras. Hotsuma: I never leave a trace of my work behind. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': We can always use more Maverick Hunters. Pai: Perhaps I could join if I learned how to use a gun? X': Yeah, maybe we'll see a Hunter like that one day. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri: Maybe I'll take the initiative with an Azure Edge... Flynn: Good call. I'll back you up with a punishing Demon Fang. Pai: You translate your move names? I didn't know you could do that. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Pai': Zephyr and Vashyron... Is your kung fu strong enough? Zephyr: I dunno, we're short on food. I'm starving. Vashyron: And my Trusty Magnum isn't looking too hot, either... Category:Quotes